Guardian of the Sunwell
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: *My Hunter's story she is also my main in WoW* Lyrraa Sondra Moonshadow was chosen at birth to be the guardian of the Sunwell the power source of the High Eleven race but what happens when the she loses the powers at the Sunwell's destruction and is captured by Arthas?
1. Lyrraa Sondra Moonshadow

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter one: Lyrraa Sondra Moonshadow

Long before the third war with in to land of Quel'Thalas there on the balcony of Fairbreeze Village lived a young female High Elf she had long black hair, her eyes were golden she wore Red and Gold robe her name Lyrraa Sondra Moonshadow, Lyrraa was looking at the forest in front of her she has lived in Fairbreeze Village for a few years now after she was old enough to live on her own she left the place she grow up in and leaving there was one of the best things she ever did.

Years ago Lyrraa became a foster child at the age of 6 years old she had no Idea why her mother and father were killed in front of her she had hidden herself from the killers once they were gone Lyrraa had moved to her mother's body and stayed there for days crying over the loss of her parents days later the Ranger-General of Silvermoon City came upon the place to investigate what had happened she heared the young High Elf and went to see the 6 year old girl weeping over the dead female's body Sylvanas slowly moved to her Lyrraa looked at her frightened but Sylvanas said calm and soothing words to her and actually got her away from the body tho Lyrraa still cried in Sylvanas' arms the Ranger-General hugged her trying to calm her down once she was Sylvanas took the girl away from the place and to Silvermoon itself taking her to the King of the High Elves.

Sylvanas told the King what she saw he was confused to why this place was attacked he had a feeling that the Lyrraa had something to with it the King kneeled to her Lyrraa just stared at the king he held his hand to her Lyrraa hesitated before she took it and moved to him he smiled they looked into each other's eyes for a while before he looked at Sylvanas in shock he stood up and told her to look after her and she did for most of Lyrraa's life.

Lyrraa can never forget that day Sylvanas took her into her life she was like a second Mother to her but living in the Ghostlands was hard for she could not forgotten the loss of her parents when she moved she felt safe and happy here and she loved it here "Miss Lyrraa."

She turned her head to see a Silvermoon Guard "Yes?" she asked

The guard moved her to and handed her a letter "The King wanted me to give this to you." He replied

Lyrraa turned to him and grabbed the letter the guard left she looked at it before she walked into her house she sat down and opened the letter.

_To Lyrraa_

_I am writing this to you because it is time you know what you really are meet me at the Sunwell._

_King Anasterian._

Lyrraa looked away in her thoughts she had always wanted to know why she was sooooo different from the others and her king knows this? She had to find out what she really was she got up and headed for the Sunwell, Lyrraa arrived at the Isle of Quel'Danas it took her a little while before she got to the Sunwell Lyrraa had felt something inside her she didn't know what it was she continued to it King Anasterian was already there waiting for her once there Lyrraa looked at him "Welcome to the Sunwell." he said

Lyrraa continued towards the King "Nice of you to meet me here." he said

Lyrraa looked at him "It is nice to see you again." she replied

Anasterian looked at her "Come." he said

Lyrraa slowly approached him "Tell why you are different from the others?" he asked

"I'm not sure my king." Lyrraa replied

"Well I do know." Anasterian said

"18 years ago the Sunwell was shining brighter than normal no one knew why is was doing this *looks at her* til one day the Sunwell itself formed words telling us it's guardian is Born." he replied

Lyrraa stopped and froze in place her eyes as wide as dinner plates she was in complete shock "What?" she asked

"Ever since that day I've been trying to find this guardian the Sunwell clams to say is born it did describe the Guardian tho." he replied

"Ok?" she asked

"It like showed me what they looked like." he replied

Lyrraa just stared at him he then pointed into the Sunwell "Look for yourself." he said

Lyrraa looked into Sunwell once she did words started to from within the Sunwell once they did Lyrraa's eyes widened again what was written in the Sunwell was 'You are my guardian Lyrraa Sondra Moonshadow' Lyrraa backed away in shock to this Anasterian just looked at her "I'm guessing it said something?" he asked

Lyrraa looked at him "I-I'm the guardian?" she asked

Anasterian smiled "Seems like it." he replied

Lyrraa looked away again she still couldn't believe it she felt the King's hand on her shoulder she looked at him "You want the responsibility to be the Sunwell's Guardian?" he asked

Lyrraa looked away in thought before she took a deep breath "Yes." she said

Anasterian smiled "Then step into the Sunwell and let it change you to the way it needs you to be." he said

Lyrraa looked at him before she looked forward again and walked up to the Sunwell she stopped at the edge of it looked at herself within it finally she stepped into the well she felt the power start to change her she closed her eyes and allowed it to change her as the king waited when Sylvanas came into the chamber she looked at him "Where is Lyrraa?" she asked

Anasterian looked at her "She is accepting her destiny Ranger-General." he replied

Sylvanas looked at him confused suddenly the Sunwell created a burst of light that Anasterian and Sylvanas had to shield their eyes from once it was gone Lyrraa stepped out of the well the King and Sylvanas looked at her, her hair was no longer black it changed to a bright gold her eyes glowed brighter than before she had the armor of a Dragon she also she had a crown of flame on her head she shoulders were a Dragon's head on them she looked at the two of them "It is done." Anasterian said

Sylvanas was speechless to see Lyrraa completely different looking they locked eyes "Sylvanas." Lyrraa said her voice sounding more echoing

"Lyrraa." Sylvanas Replied

They looked at one other before Lyrraa walked to her and hugged her.

**Me: Finally I have chapter one of my Hunter's story it was interesting right? she was really taken in by Sylvanas and not her actual daughter that is a hard past to get rid of I hope you well like this story... please review and fav**


	2. Lordaeron

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 2: Lordaeron

Years after Lyrraa had trained under Sylvanas Windrunner and became a very powerful Ranger she was asked if she would be the Second-in-Command but she didn't take it for she knew her destiny as the Well's Guardian she had to protect it and her Identity no one knew her duty and that is what the King and Sylvanas wanted to protect her from whatever killed Lyrraa's parents. Over the years many High Elves had wondered why Lyrraa was different from them but they never really bothered to ask and Lyrraa was one of those girls that almost every guy wanted to be with but she was actually engaged to a High Elf Paladin named Arannis.

Lyrraa and Arannis when they first met it was like they were meant for one another it was love at first sight one thing was that Arannis was one of the High Paladins of the Silver Hand and Lyrraa the Guardian of the Sun well the King had arranged these two to be together to protect Lyrraa and the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The King had been asked to see the King of all of Lordaeron Sylvanas, Lyrraa and Arannis went with him they arrived at the city and were greeted by the king. He was not alone there were three others with the king two were male and one was a female one of the males was a Paladin he had blond hair silver, gold and blue armor he had a book attached to his side, the other he had black hair he wore blue and black armor he seemed to be a Warrior, the female had brown hair she wore blue and gold robe tho Lyrraa couldn't tell what was her class but she didn't bother to ask.

The King of Lordaeron looked at them "Welcome to my city King Anasterian." He said

Anasterian smiled "It's always a pleasure to be here King Terenas." He replied

Terenas smiled and pointed his hand towards a hallway "Come this way." He said

Anasterian walked to where Terenas said they both left Lyrraa Sylvanas and Arannis stay with the other three the female walk to Lyrraa "Hello my name's Caila." She said

"My names Lyrraa it's nice to meet you." Lyrraa replied

Then the other too walked to them Caila looked at him "These are my brothers Arthas and Lucas." She said

Lyrraa and Lucas looked into each other's eyes like there was something that had attached them to one other Sylvanas say this and interfered "Hello My name is Sylvanas and this is Lyrraa's fiancé Arannis." She said

Lyrraa snapped back into reality to Sylvanas saying that then she looked up at her fiancé they smiled at one another before they looked away again "fiancé?" Lucas asked

Arannis nodded and held Lyrraa close to him Lyrraa only smiled to this she snuggled up to him, Lucas sighed he was kind of sad to hear that but he couldn't control that that talked for a while before both kings came back "I hope to meet up again soon King Anasterian." Terenas said

Anasterian smiled "I hope so too." He replied

Then he, Sylvanas, Lyrraa and Arannis left for their home land the next day Uther the Lightbringer leader of the Silver hand had called for his paladins to aid him, Arannis was about to leave tho Lyrraa was not looking forward to it he saw it in her eyes he sighed "Lyrraa I'm going to be fine you'll see me again." He said

Lyrraa looked at him "Just don't get yourself killed." She replied

Arannis smiled and kiss her forehead "I won't." he whispered

Lyrraa closed her eyes and hugged him "I love you." She said in a whisper

He's smile widened and hugged her back "I love you too." He replied

They pulled away after about three minutes then he left Lyrraa watched him go "I'll always love you." She said to herself

For days the Paladins were gone Lyrraa was getting worried by the minute she wouldn't know what to do without her fiancé she loved him with all her heart she did get out to protect the Sunwell that was her destiny and protecting the kingdom of Lordaeron was Arannis' they both were doing their duties to their people and their kingdom one night Lyrraa was getting ready for bed when she heared something enter her home she froze for a while before she turned her eyes widened with excitement he smiled at her Lyrraa ran into his arms and didn't want to let go he hugged her "I told you I'd return to you." Arannis whispered

Lyrraa felt her tears fall down her face she was happy he did return to her "I'm so glad you came back my love." She said

They both cuddled with one another before they got ready for bed and fell asleep for the night.

**Me: I'm sorry that this chapter is short but it was only introducing Lucas and Arannis into this story for they have really important roles in this story but you'll have to see what happens next... please review and fav**


	3. The Third War

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 3: The Third War

For the pass months everything was until scouts had reported seeing Undead heading into Quel'Thalas Sylvanas and her Rangers set out to stop the undead Lyrraa and Arannis followed not that far behind they got up to where the Undead had been seen and Lyrraa's eyes widened.

_There's so many of them. _She thought

Then they all saw a human on what looked like an undead horse he wore a dark silver chest plate, dark silver leg plates dark silver shoulders one looked like a skull the other looked like a plan shoulder pad with four spikes he had white hair and he carried a runeblade Sylvanas and the other knew who he was all too well he was the fallen Prince of Lordaeron Arthas Menethil.

"What is Arthas doing here?" Lyrraa asked in a whisper

Sylvanas looked at her "I'm not sure but I'm not letting him get near our city." She replied

Lyrraa nodded Sylvanas signalled her rangers to attack then she stepped out the fallen prince looked at her "You are not welcome here. I am Sylvanas Windrunner Ranger-General of Silvermoon. I advise you to turn back now!" Sylvanas stated then shot an arrow at him.

Arthas dodged and then looked at her again "It is you who should turn back, Sylvanas. Death itself has come to your land." He replied

"Do your worst. The elfgate to the inner Kingdom is protected by our most powerful enchantments. You shall not pass." Sylvanas said

Sylvanas and the Rangers attacked the Undead and Arthas Lyrraa and Arannis ran back a ways to get to once they were Lyrraa pulled out her bow and aimed for one of the higher undead minions for whispered in _Thalassian her arrow came on fire and shot it at the high undead killing it instantly Arthas saw this and looked up to Lyrraa's direction he was amazed of her power but he had a task to do and he would worry about her later he and his army pushed forward and he eventually destroyed the first elves gate and forced Sylvanas and her Rangers to move back._

_"Shindu fallan Na. fall back to the second gate, fall back." Sylvanas shouted_

_"The elfgate has fallen, onward my warriors! Onward to victory!" Arthas shouted_

Sylvanas and the rangers fled back towards to Second Elf Gate Lyrraa was not too far from her she got over the bridge but Sylvanas crossed half way "fall back to the trees." She shouted

Lyrraa looked back to see Sylvanas on the Bridge and turned to Arthas "What are you doing?" Lyrraa asked

Sylvanas didn't answer her she just glared at Arthas before she sighed "You've won through this gate butcher. But you won't get through the second, the inner gate to Silvermoon can only be opened with a special key, it shall never be yours!" she stated before crossing the Bridge

"You waste your time, woman. You cannot out run the inevitable." Arthas said

Sylvanas turned to him and smirked "You think that I'm running from you? Apparently you've never fought elves before." She replied

Sylvanas held her bow in the air and she magically destroyed the Bridge leading to the other side Arthas growled lowly "Damn that woman! We must find a way to cross the river." He spat

The Prince left the river her find a way to cross it Sylvanas and the others fled to the second gate and guarded it just in case. And just as Sylvanas least expected it Arthas and his army had found their way across the river and get the key to gate most of her rangers were killed as he got to the gate and destroyed it.

"The gates have been opened! Once we've dealt with Sylvanas the inner Kingdom will be ours." Arthas said

He entered the city and started to kill the people of the city Sylvanas and Lyrraa watched this and the Ranger-General growled "Damn you monsters! What will it take to drive you back?" she asked

Arthas looked up at her "The ranger woman is starting to vex me greatly." He said

Sylvanas, Lyrraa and Arannis ran off to try again to stop the undead and Arthas from getting through the city, but no matter what they could do Arthas managed to get through Sylvanas tried to get away but she ended up getting cornered by Arthas Lyrraa was looking for her then she spotted them "Oh no." she said

Sylvanas had her bow ready to fight "I salute your bravery elf, but the chase is over." Arthas said

"Then I'll make my stand here, butcher. Anar'alah belore" Sylvanas replied

Lyrraa watched as the two battled one another till he dealt a blow on Sylvanas that she was almost killed Lyrraa looked at this in horror "No!" she shouted

Sylvanas heared Lyrraa and she looked her before she looked at Arthas above her "Finish it! I deserve….. A clean death." She said

Arthas just looked at her before he smirked "After all you've put me through woman? The last thing I'll give you is the peace of death." He replied and lifted his runeblade over her

Sylvanas' eyes widened she knew what he was doing "NO! You won't dare." She cried

Arthas then forced Sylvanas' soul out of her body she screamed in pain then her body fell limb on the ground and Arthas turned her spirit into a mindless Banshee, Lyrraa's eyes widened in horror to see this she felt her tears fall down her face she felt like she lost her mother once again "SYLVANAS!" she cried

Arthas heared her cry and turned to the High Elf he grinned at her Lyrraa noticed he was looked at her and moved away so he couldn't see her anymore Arthas did try to find her but he gave up and headed to his destination Lyrraa was followed him to where he was going she say him at the edge of the ocean she looked at this funny "What is he doing?" she said in a whisper

Arthas looked around and growled "We must find a way across." One of the Necromancer's said

Lyrraa's eyes widened, she then realised what he was heading for "The Sunwell." She said

Arthas glared at the Necromancer then he pulled out his runeblade and slammed it into the ground making a bridge of pure ice Lyrraa's eyes widened even more she to this. _I must get there before he does. _She thought

Lyrraa then began to run to the Sunwell she run across the water with a bright light under her feet as she was running Arthas and the Scourge saw this the light blinded most of them as Lyrraa was running by Arthas she glared at him then she bolted at top speed losing sight of her Arthas was even more amazed of her power and wanted to know the source of it he continued down to the Sunwell and destroying everything in his path.

**Me: wow Lyrraa is a really powerful Elf the Sunwell grants her a lot of power and she uses it well but how long is it going to last? I need to put the whole think with Sylvanas and Arthas in here too because she was a second other to Lyrraa and it broke her heart... please review and fav**


	4. Guardian of the Sunwell

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 4: Guardian of the Sunwell

Arthas had battled his way into the Sunwell he and the ghost of Kel'Thuzad entered the chambers Arthas grinned "Finally." He said

He started to towards the well when suddenly four arrows came out of nowhere they landed in of them and fire was set there "I wouldn't move if I were you." A voice said

Arthas looked around to find the source of the voice "Who is there?" he asked

Then Lyrraa jumped from the top of the chamber and landed right in front of the Sunwell she lifted her head to them she then slowly got up "Someone that can stop you from your task." She replied

Arthas glared at her "She is persistent, reminds me of you Death Knight." Kel'Thuzad said to Arthas

Arthas growled lowly to that "Shut up, you damn ghost." He growled

Lyrraa just stood there glaring at him he looked at her "And you know what my task is?" he asked

"I'm not letting you destroy the Sunwell Arthas you well have to get by me to do so." Lyrraa replied

Lyrraa throw her arm out and summoned a flame cat and it charged at Arthas, he grabbed his sword and swag at the flame cat destroying it Lyrraa's eyes grow with fury Arthas looked at her "Is that the best you can do?" he asked

"You want more? I'll show you more!" she stated

Lyrraa pulled out her bow and started to fire at him like crazy she summon more flame cats at him he was in shock to all of her power but that was not stopping him from attacking her Lyrraa's Arrows and bow were on fire firing with at Arthas with all she had she jumped to from wall to wall avoiding his attacks on her she was too fast for him her eyes were blazing with fire she landed on the floor and looked at him "Is that what you were looking for?" she asked

Arthas was surrounded by her flame cats he kept destroying them tho she kept summoning more of them he was sort of overwhelmed by them he had no clue where her power was coming from "I'm just getting started." He replied to her

Lyrraa smirked "Bring it on Arthas." She said

Lyrraa suddenly surrounded herself with a firewall and pushed it all around her hitting Arthas and he knelt to his knees he looked up at her he saw the ghost of Kel'Thuzad just standing there he looked like he was shocked at he was to this Elf's power the ghost then shook his head and headed for the well, Lyrraa could feel the well warning her of another heading to it she reacted fast and made a protective barrier around the well Kel'Thuzad stopped and looked at Arthas "What is this?" he asked

"I know you're not the only one here Arthas you have a ghost companion I know what he was about to do." Lyrraa snapped

Arthas and Kel'Thuzad's eyes widened to her saying that "How would you know that?" Arthas asked

"I'm more than you think fallen prince, this is my life and I will do whatever it takes to protect it!" she shouted

Lyrraa continued to attack Arthas and was maintaining her barrier to keep Kel'Thuzad out of the well they both fought for a while before Lyrraa was actually hit she hit the wall and her barrier fell she growled "NO!" she growled

She tried to put up another barrier but Kel'Thuzad had entered the well Lyrraa's eyes widened and she fell to the ground, Arthas looked at her funny like there was something wrong with her she screamed in pain and she was like holding the ground or trying to finally Kel'Thuzad came out of the well as a Lich he looked at Lyrraa on the ground she had fallen to the floor "It is time to leave Death Knight." Kel'Thuzad said

Arthas just looked at Lyrraa he slowly walked to her but stopped his eyes widened Kel'Thuzad looked and his eyes widened as they watched Lyrraa's hair color change from golden to black her eyes still golden but her armor was changing to a Red and Black armor she looked at Arthas she was pissed at him alright "Y-you well p-pay for t-this…" she said

Arthas laughed at her "Oh well I?" he asked

Lyrraa tried to get up but failed Arthas got up and looked at Kel'Thuzad "Where are the wagons?" he asked

Kel'Thuzad looked at him "What are you getting at Death Knight?" he asked

Arthas looked at Lyrraa again "I'm going to take this one." He said

Lyrraa glared at him say 'bet me' Kel'Thuzad was confused to this "Why?" he asked

"There is some things she might be helpful with." He replied

Lyrraa growled at him she then got enough strength to kick him in the face she got up and tried to run but she was surrounded by undead Arthas laughed at her "There is no escape Elf." He said

Lyrraa looked at him "I can try." She replied

Lyrraa then grabbed a sword and killed a few undead she ran out Arthas growled and commanded the undead to get her, Lyrraa continued to run for a while before she had fallen to the ground she tried to get up but she couldn't something held her down she looked back to see Arthas holding his blade to her making it that she couldn't move he was right over her "If you're going to kill me…. Do it now." She said

Arthas looked into her eyes before he knelt to her "I'm not going to kill you elf I'm just going to keep you." He replied

Lyrraa growled to that then the undead grabbed a hold of her and they took her to their base.

**Me: Wow Lyrraa really did put up a fight with him before the Sunwell was destroyed not she has lost the power and changed back into her old self and gets captured by Arthas what well happen next?... please review and fav**


	5. Don't Leave Me

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 5: Don't leave me!

Lyrraa was taken to Arthas' base after the Sunwell was destroyed she was thrown into a cell she glared at them as they closed and locked the door she got up and tried to find a way to escape but the bars were too strong for her to brake she finally gave up and huddled into a corner and started to cry she lost everything her step-mother, her home and her power she failed the Sunwell she failed to protect it she cried and cried blaming herself for it destruction. _I'm nothing… I'm nothing now. _She thought

She heared someone enter her cell she looked away Arthas looked at her funny "What is your problem Elf?" he asked

Lyrraa didn't say or do anything she just sat there Arthas growled at her not responding to him he grabbed her hair and pulled her up she cried in pain and tried to get him to let her got "You'll answer me when I talk to you Elf!" he spat

He throw her to the ground Lyrraa's tears were pouring out of her eyes to the pain she had never felt pain when she was the Sunwell's guardian now with it gone she was a normal elf she hold herself up on her hands and knees "W-what do you w-want with me?" she asked

He kneeled to her "I need to know how you are so powerful." He replied

Lyrraa growled to that "I'll never tell…. It don't matter anymore anyway…" she said

Arthas looked at her funny he had no Idea what she was meaning he got up and use his blade to lift her face up to look at him "You don't seem like the Elf I fought just a few moments ago." He replied

Lyrraa pushed his blade away and backed away from him "That girl is gone thanks to you…" she said whispering the last part

Arthas didn't hear the last part of what she said but he was mad he grabbed her again "I well find out about your power Elf!" he shouted

"Bite me." Lyrraa growled

Arthas throw her to the ground again and started to torcher her Lyrraa's eyes widened and she screamed in pain she curled into a ball trying to take the pain but it was too much for her to handle Arthas stopped she collapsed more tears fell from her eyes "There is more where that came from." He said

Arthas chains her to the wall before he leaves the cell Lyrraa pulls herself to a corner lays down and cries. _I'm nothing… _she thought

Lyrraa curled up into a ball and cried meanwhile Arannis had been looking around for Lyrraa and had not found her he even asked everyone but they just said 'she was heading for the Sunwell' he decided to go there once he was he didn't find her but he found her bow he walked to it "She was here." He said

He grabbed her bow and closed his eyes. _Please help me find her. _He thought

He concentrated his power and he sees Lyrraa's encounter with Arthas at the Sunwell he saw it all up until she tried to escape he opened his eyes again "Arthas….." he said

He got up and headed out to find Arthas and his army, he traveled for a while till he came up to his base he had hidden himself away from the undead and Arthas he continued along till he headed her cries he rushed to her to find her curled up in a ball he opened the cell and moved to her "Lyrraa…" he said

Lyrraa slowly opened her eyes and looked at him "A-Arannis." she said

Arannis smiles he broke the chains and picked her up "I've got you my love."

Arannis then started to take Lyrraa away from the base they got away from it meantime Arthas was heading for the cell to find that Lyrraa was not longer there he was enraged and ordered a few of his undead to help find her they eventually found her with another Elf Arannis protected Lyrraa from them "Lyrraa run I'll hold them back." He said

Lyrraa looked at him before she ran Arannis then turned to Arthas and the Undead he grabbed his weapon "You really going to fight me Elf?" Arthas asked

"I'm not letting you hurt her Arthas!" he stated

Arthas laughed "I already have and I well again." He replied

Arthas then charged at Arannis they fought for quite a while but then Arthas struck his runeblade in him Arannis gasped Lyrraa headed him and looked back her eyes widened and began to water "ARANNIS!" she cried

Arthas then threw him across the field Lyrraa ran to him "No please…" she cried

Arannis looked at her "Lyrraa…" he placed one of his hands on her face and whipped her tears away

Lyrraa looked into his eyes as her watered even more "Please don't leave me." She cried

Arannis could feel his spirit leave his body he looked at her and moved his hand to her heart "I'll always… be with you…. My… love…" what his last words to her

Arannis closes his eyes and breathed his last breath his hand fell to his chest, Lyrraa's tears poured out of her eyes "NO PLEASE COME BACK!" she cried

Arthas grinned to see this he slowly walked to her Lyrraa closed her eyes as her tears continued to fall she then pulled his body to her and suddenly a circle sun beam appeared around her and shot away from her killing Arthas' minions and knocking him back he continued to hold him close "Please come back to me I love you…" she cried

Arthas looked at her in shock to what she just did he got up again and continued to move towards her once he was right over her and Arannis' body he tried to grab her but the beam knocked me away from her he landed 10 feet away "How does she have this power?" he asked

Lyrraa then backed away from her lover's body "I don't know what to do…" she said

"Lyrraa?"

Lyrraa looked to where the voice came from "Lor'themar." She said

Arthas get up and hidden himself from them Lor'themar walks to her once he noticed Arannis' body he kneeled to her and hugged her "I'm sorry." He said

Lyrraa hugged him back and cried again "It'll be ok." Lor'themar said

"I-I don't know what to do without him…" Lyrraa replied

"We'll come up with something." Lor'themar replied

Lyrraa pulled away "Do you know who killed him?" Lor'themar asked

"Arthas…" Lyrraa replied "He has stolen everything from me Sylvanas, my power and now my fiancé."

"He has stolen a lot from us Lyrraa."

"Well I ever get my power back?"

Lor'themar sighed "I don't know if the Sunwell comes back then yes but I don't know." He replied

Arthas' eyes widened to that "The Sunwell was the source of her power?" he asked himself

Lyrraa looked away in sadness Lor'themar got up and held his hand out "Come we should get to Silvermoon." He said

Lyrraa looked at him and grabbed his hand they both walked back to Silvermoon City. Arthas walked out of his hiding spot and watched them leave "So she had lost the power when it was destroyed… but it seems she still has a little bit of it inside her I'll find out on day. He said

Arthas then left back to his base and continued to his quest.

**Me: Yes Lyrraa's first ever love was killed by Arthas himself she now has even more hatred for him she really wants revenge on him and he just found out that the source of her power was the Sunwell but she still has little bet of her power within her but all of it what well happen next?... please review and fav**


	6. It's Not Over

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 6: It's Not Over

It had been 2 years since Anyone had seen Arthas or his army tho a few undead were left behind but not as the Scourge Sylvanas was among them after her freedom from the Lich King she had taken the remaining undead and had called themselves the Forsaken. Lyrraa for the last 2 years was still living in Silvermoon city she had not left she still had not gotten over her lover's death 2 years ago, she thought her heart would never be fixed again every night she would cry herself to sleep all she had left was Lor'themar he tried to help her recover from her lose but nothing helped she mourned his death for two years.

Lyrraa finally decided to leave Silvermoon city for once she had left she headed out of Quel'Thalas she was in her thoughts she never even noticed that she was being followed she was now out in the Eastern Plaguelands she walked and walked until she finally felt that she was being followed she turned around only to be welcomed by fist in the face knocking her out cold.

Once she felt herself regaining her consciousness she found herself within a place she did not recognize she tried to move her arms but they were bound behind her back she tried to break free but she gave up and looked at her surroundings she was in what looked like a bed chamber the walls and ceiling were dark blue. She noticed that she was on and tied to a king sized bed she looked at herself and was beginning to panic she didn't have much on her she was in a Bright pink skimpy robe the top part didn't cover her chest that well you could see the sides of her breasts her back and stomach exposed completely the bottom part only covered the front and back of her there were two big loop holes one of each side of the robe "How did I get here?" she asked

"I got one of my minions to get you… Lyrraa."

Lyrraa froze and felt her body shiver to the voice she became really scared she didn't know the voice "W-who's there?" she asked

A Figure walked into her line of sight her eyes widened to see him "No…" she said

He laughed "It's been a while… Lyrraa." He replied

Lyrraa tried to back away from him but she couldn't he moved closer to her once he was right next to her Lyrraa locked eyes with him "W-what do you want?" she asked in a scared tone

He looked into her frighten eyes he then moved his hand to the side of her face "You'll see in time…" he replied

Lyrraa lowered her ears to that she was not liking this at all she just looked away he got up moved a little ways from her "Why?" she asked

He stopped and looked at her "Why what?" he asked

Lyrraa looked at him "Why bring me into chambers and not a dungeon like last time Arthas?" she asked

Arthas grinned at her "I have different plans for you this time…" he replied getting closer to her again

Lyrraa never took her eyes off him tho her body was tariffed and he knew it he enjoyed seeing her body showing her fear towards him "What do you intend to do?" she asked

"Like I said before you'll see in time." He replied

Lyrraa knew her body was showing her fear she had a feeling she knew what he was going to do with her but she tried to pass it out of her mind, they locked eyes again then he brought his hands over the exposed parts of her body Lyrraa's body teased up to his touch she started to breath heavily and panic. _Oh no. _She thought

Arthas smirked to the way she was reacted to his touches he was going to enjoy every moment he had planned for her, her body and face now showed her fear she tried to cower away but she couldn't she was really not liking this at all what she had feared he would do was her nightmare becoming a reality. Arthas pulled away from her and backed away still grinning at her Lyrraa looked away her face had turned slightly red after that "I have my duties to attend to I'll see you in a while…" he said as he left the chambers

Lyrraa tried to get herself to get rid of the blush on her face she couldn't believe he just did that to her she then noticed that she was not tied to the bed she got up and ran to the door she tried to open it but it was locked "Oh for the Sunwell's sake!" she stated

She looked around trying to find a way to escape but there was no hope but she didn't give up she had to get away before Arthas could do anymore to her after what she had experienced just moments ago there were no windows but a slight breeze was in the room and her 'robe' was not good for keeping her warm she huddled into a ball trying to keep warm she then looked back at the bed she got up and walked to it she grabbed the fur blanket and wrapped herself in it she moved to a corner and sat there "Now what do I do?" she asked

Lyrraa laid on the floor and she ended up falling asleep hours later Arthas returned to the chambers he noticed the blanket was not on the bed anymore he moved more into the room to see Lyrraa fast asleep with in it wrapped around her in a corner he sighed taking off his armor then grabbed her and walked to the bed he placed her on it carefully unwrapped her then laid next to her putting the blanket over them. _This well be fun._ He thought

Arthas cuddles with her until he fell asleep, the night passed and Lyrraa slowly opened her eyes "What the-?" she asked herself

She remembered falling asleep on the floor not on the bed she tried to get up but realized that she not able to her eyes widened "No…" she said

She looked to see Arthas behind her still asleep she panicked she looked away again staring wide eyed at the wall she didn't know what to do now Arthas then wake up he knew she was awake he grinned but he got up and got himself ready for the day once he was gone Lyrraa sat up and looked at herself she seemed ok tho she didn't know if he did anything to her while she was asleep "I have to get out of here!" she said

Lyrraa looked towards the door she noticed that Arthas had not closed it she looked around then she walked to it she opened the door she looked around again before she ran for it. Meanwhile Arthas was preparing for his plans for Lyrraa when he saw one of the San'layn servants come up to him he looked at her "What is it?" he asked

"I'm sorry for this but I had passed by your chambers and I found that the door was open." She replied

Arthas' eyes narrowed to that "What?" he asked

"It's what I saw milord." She replied

Arthas then darted to his chambers to find the door open he growled the San'layn servant was still with him he looks at her "I need you to search the Citadel I had a Blood Elf captive in here she escaped find her!" he shouted

"Yes milord." She replied and left

Arthas was enraged he was not going to let Lyrraa escape him not this time "Your mine Lyrraa and you always well be…" he said

Arthas began to search for Lyrraa and he will not stop till he had her in his chambers again.

**Me: 0.0 oh my this is getting really interesting do you know what Arthas intends to do to Lyrraa? well Lyrraa escape him or well he get her back in his chambers? find out... I hope you are still liking this story and look forward to that next one please review and fav **


	7. From Freedom to Slavery

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 7: From Freedom to Slavery

Lyrraa had continued to run to find a way to escape she didn't know this place so the chances of Escape was very low she then heared voices she hidden herself away she then saw two San'layn Elves in front of her "The Lich King said he had a Blood Elf Captive? That is different for him." One said

Lyrraa's eyes widened "Come on we have to find her." The other said as he walked away

The two left Lyrraa then darted away running as fast as for could she actually made it out of the Citadel but as she tried to moved away she had slammed into something and fell to the ground she looked to see Arthas in front of her. _Great._ She thought

Arthas grabbed her by her arm and started to drag her back into the Citadel she cried and screamed but couldn't get him off her he got back to his chamber and he throw her inside it she cried as he walked in and closed the door behind him "That was a big mistake Lyrraa…" he said

Lyrraa didn't answer him she just stayed there crying her ears folded down her tears poured out of her eyes Arthas then Grabbed her again and took her to the bed Lyrraa started to panic and she tried to fight him but it was useless he throw her on it and pinned her down Lyrraa screamed as he pinned her down she knew what are going to become with this "You are never do that again Lyrraa you are my slave now!" he shouted

Lyrraa cried to that she thought he was going to start to take the 'robe' off and rape her but Arthas got up and backed away "I'll be making sure that this doesn't happen again." He said then left closing the door this time

Lyrraa curled up into a ball and cried there was no why she was going to get away now she was stuck here now as the Lich King's personal slave she hated to think about it but she couldn't help it plagued her mind. Her whole life was different from what she used to be she wanted her power back then she could fight him but without it she was too weak to fight him she began to see her options that laid before her try to escape again then ended up being raped once caught again, stay here and try her best to fight him, or submit to him and let it just happen. there was no way she was going to submit herself to him she was wanting to choose the trying her best to fight but her mind said otherwise her mind told her to just let him take her she argued with it she really didn't want to do it tho it was becoming her only option she cried again, Lyrraa curled up on the bed her mind still telling her to just let him take her body "I wanna go home…" she cried

"Don't let your heart fall Lyrraa." A voice said

Lyrraa sat up and looked around she knew that voice she knew it really well "Anveena?" she asked

"You are stronger then this Lyrraa…" Anveena replied

"How- how are you able to talk to me?" she asked

"There was one thing that Anasterian never told you… you and I are more alike than you know…" Anveena replied

"What did he not tell me?" Lyrraa asked

"The reasoning you become the Guardian of the Sunwell was because of me…" Anveena replied

Lyrraa was confused to this "What are you saying?" she asked

"Like me I'm known as Anveena Teague, you are known as Lyrraa Moonshadow…." Anveena replied

"Ok?" Lyrraa asked

"I'm actually your mother Lyrraa." Anveena replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened the that she couldn't believe what she just heared "What?" she asked

"I'm telling you the truth Lyrraa you are more of the Sunwell's Emerges then a High/Blood Elf you still have some power within you…" Anveena replied

Lyrraa was having a hard time taking this in, she was just a lot of shock "Then why are we not gone like the Sunwell?" she asked

"We're still alive because we do not let our hearts fall I'm telling you this because if you let it fall you'll disappear don't let it fall Lyrraa you'll get thought this the Sunwell well come back one day you just have to be calm and patient." Anveena replied

Lyrraa nodded her felt Anveena touch her shoulder "Even tho you here there is one who well be sent here to help you escape I'll guide him to you to help you escape here…" Anveena replied

"Thank you… mother." She said

"I'll be watching over you Lyrraa just don't let your heart fall and you'll be fine." Anveena said then left

Lyrraa was still in shock to this she then heared the door open she closed her eyes and lowered her head. _Be strong he well hurt you just be strong. _She heared Anveena's voice said to her

Lyrraa nodded slightly Arthas came up to her and grabbed her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him "I hope you're ready for this." He grinned

Lyrraa growled lowly to that.

**(Rape scene if you're not 18 and over or do not like this kind of stuff please skip it)**

Suddenly Lyrraa was dragged onto the bed and pinned down she closed her eyes and looked away as she felt him kiss her neck she knew it was going to happen she didn't want it but she just laid there ready for anything Lyrraa continued to look away as he began to take the 'robe' off her he was quite surprised that she was not fighting him he grinned "Not going to stop me Lyrraa?" he asked in a whisper into her ear

Lyrraa didn't answer him she just looked away he took that as a yes and continued. _Just get it over with._ She said to herself

She was now completely exposed to him and she just laid there not moving or trying to hide herself from him Arthas took off more of his clothes then he was ready to intrude her body Lyrraa shut her eyes really tightly as she felt him getting into position within seconds he entered her body making her gasp in pain her back arched. Arthas then waited for her to get use to him tho this was hard for him for she was really tight and was not relaxed he waited and waited till he finally felt her body lose its tightness on him, he began to thrust in and out of her Lyrraa squeezed her eyes really tight as she felt the thrusts he still had her pinned she made her hands turn into fits trying to not scream in pain this was really painful more then what she had experienced before. _Oh lord! _She cried to herself

Lyrraa's eyes began to water the pain was almost unbearable she felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out and lit on fire, she never thought this much pain would come from this and she wondered why anyone would do this willingly she got her answer really fast as he hit something that had made her let out a moan Arthas looked at her confused "What the heck?" he asked

He was not at all experienced in this kind of thing he then noticed that she was blushing after she let out that moan he then hit that spot again she moaned again and went redder he grinned "This is interesting." He said as he continued to hit it over and over again

She know what he hit and she was feeling pleasure instead of pain now tho she still was not willing to this she wanted him to get the hack out of her but he wasn't going to do that. _Why? Why did he have to find my g-spot?_ She asked herself

Lyrraa moaned really loudly his grin widened he continued to hit her in that spot. Lyrraa was passing out she almost couldn't take this anymore Arthas could feel he was going to reach his climax he was starting to get tired now he thrusted into her a few more times before he grabbed her hips and his last thrust into her made him released into her body Lyrraa moaned really loud they both collapsed Arthas pulled out and laid beside her

**(Rape scene over)**

"Well… that was fun…" he said pulling her close to him

_For you it was._ Lyrraa thought

Lyrraa was too tired to try to get up he had taken all of her energy out of her, she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep Arthas had grabbed the 'robe' and placed it back on her body then he laid beside her and fell asleep too.

**Me: Yes he did it to her poor Lyrraa but she didn't fight him that was different and Anveena is Lyrraa's real mother it's different I know but I like just came up with the Idea I liked it well I hope you kiled this and say with me on this one... please review and fav**


	8. Death Knights

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 8: Death Knights

For the past few months Lyrraa has been the Lich King's Personal slave she endured a lot of rape and when she was not obeying him torched her Lyrraa hated it she wanted so badly to be freed from this nightmare, she was sitting on the bed facing away from Arthas who was laying on it looking at her he grinned he knew she was hating this but he just didn't pay any attraction to it he had her and that was what he wanted and the more he did this he was getting to know her a little but it was still a big mystery to him was how she still has some of the Sunwell's power even after its destruction. _I well find out…_ he thought

Arthas moved to her he grabbed her waist pulled her to him and nuzzled into her neck Lyrraa growled lowly to that. _When will I be free? _She asked herself

She had asked herself that every day of her enslavement she still continued to hope for it and remembered what Anveena said she'll do but she was starting to lose her faith to it she sighed Arthas let her go and got up "I'll be back behave yourself while I'm gone." He said to her as he was putting his armor on

Lyrraa replied with a grunt and laid on the bed Arthas shook his head then left the room closing the door behind him Lyrraa was in her thoughts she imagined being away from here being free once again she closed her eyes as she felt tears slowly start to fall out of her eyes she didn't know if they were ever going to be a reality for her. _Well it ever end? _She thought

For hours Lyrraa just laid there crying she never heared the door open a figure walked into the room he looked at her on the bed he could tell she was really upset he walked to her and kneeled to her. _This must be the prisoner that I'm sent to set free. _He thought

The figure touched her shoulder and lightly shook her Lyrraa opened her eyes she saw the figure and she jumped back "No shh it's ok." He said

Lyrraa looked at him "W-who are y-you?" she asked

"My name is Darknighth I am a Death Knight but I was sent here to help you escape…" he replied

Lyrraa's eyes lit up to that "W-who sent you?" she asked

"Another Death Knight she was freed from the Lich King before me her name is Bella." He replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened to that. _Bella…. _She thought

Darknighth got up and helped Lyrraa out of the bed "Once I get you away from here you have to get to Dalaran." He said

Lyrraa nodded and they both left but also making sure that Arthas never saw them leaving the Citadel Lyrraa's heart began to beat faster than normal she didn't know why but she was just happy she was finally getting out of the Citadel they got out and far away from it Darknighth looked at Lyrraa "The teleport device is over there be careful…." He said

"Lyrraa… my name is Lyrraa." She replied

Darknighth smiled "Be Careful Lyrraa and be sure to not leave Dalaran ok." He said before he left

Lyrraa watched him before she ran for the Teleport device to Dalaran she made it but she fell a Kirin Tor Mage ran to her and help her up "Hay are you ok?" she asked

Lyrraa looked at the mage and nodded she helped Lyrraa onto her feet "How are you warm in that?" she asked

"I'm not."

"Come I'll take you to the healers."

"Ok."

The Mage took Lyrraa to the teleport device they both appeared up I in the city then what looked to be a High Elf saw them she had long black hair her eyes Cobalt blue she wore a Blue robe with gold detailing matching shoulders and belt her eyes widened to see Lyrraa she ran to them the Mage looked at her "Lianna what happened?" the Elf asked

Lyrraa looked up she knew that face "I don't know I found her I was going to take her to the healers." Lianna replied

"I'll take her you go back down ok." The Elf said

Lianna nodded and gave her to the Elf then left Lyrraa looked at the Elf "Derivia…" she said

Derivia looked at her "Lyrraa… what happened to you?" she asked as she was taking her to the healers

"You really don't want to know…" Lyrraa replied

Derivia looked at her she then got to the healers they looked at them and one rushed to them "Please take care of her." Derivia said

"We well Derivia." The healer said then took Lyrraa

Lyrraa looked at Derivia as she was taken onto the healers care they worked on her for hours and discovered a lot of bruises in places that can only be healed in time once they were done they brought her out Derivia moved to them "Take good care of her Derivia she had suffered a lot just take it easy on her ok." The healer said

Derivia looked at them she didn't understand what they were meaning but she didn't question it "I well." She replied

Derivia took Lyrraa to the inn and got her a room she took her into it and set her on the bed Derivia kneeled to her "Lyrraa where did you come from I thought you were in Silvermoon…" she said

Lyrraa looked away tears slowly fell out of her eyes Derivia held her hand Lyrraa looked at her "You can tell me Lyrraa." She said

"I… just escaped from…" Lyrraa said but paused

"Escaped from where?" Derivia asked

Lyrraa looked down again "Icecrown Citadel." She replied

Derivia's eyes widened to that she was not expecting to hear that "How did you get in there? And how did you escape?" she asked

"A few months ago I was walking out of Quel'Thalas to get some air and I felt I was being followed I turned and was hit in the face knocking me out then…. The next thing I know is…" she said

"The next thing was what?" Derivia asked

"I was in the bed chambers of the Lich King…." Lyrraa replied

Derivia's eyes widened again "Did he torcher you?" she asked

"A little but that was not the worst of it…" Lyrraa replied

Derivia looked at her confused to this "What do you mean?" she asked

Lyrraa wiped her tears from her eyes before saying "He has raped me Derivia…" she replied

Derivia was in shock to this she never thought the Lich king of all of them would do anything like that Lyrraa began to cry her tears poured out of her eyes "How did you escape?" she asked

"A Death Knight… helped me."

"A Death Knight?

"Yes."

"I thought they were the Lich King's servants…"

"It seems there are freed ones because he told me Bella told him to help me out of there."

Derivia's eyes widened "Bella? I thought she was dead." She replied

"Seems Arthas turned her into a Death Knight…" Lyrraa replied

"I'll see if that is true you remain in Dalaran the Lich King can't find you here." Derivia said

Lyrraa nodded then Derivia left the area Lyrraa got up and she noticed a robe on the bed she grabbed it and throw the 'robe' off her and put the other on, she felt warm in it and she looked out the window the sky was beautiful she looked to the side she could see Icecrown Citadel from there just by looking at it she felt shivers in her body suddenly a dark aura was around it she knew it then that Arthas had found her not there anymore but she remembered what the Death Knight told her to not leave Dalaran and she'll be safe from Arthas. _Why is he on my mind? _She thought

When that Death Knight had helped her she could not stop thinking about him and for some reason she remembered his eyes but she couldn't place where she had seen those eyes before she also felt her heart beat faster just by thinking of him she had not felt her heart do this since the first time she looked at Arannis then her eyes widened. _Do I… love him? _She thought

That was the only reasoning she came up with, her heart began to slow down but she still felt it beat fast to her thinking about Darknighth she then didn't question her heart she was in love with that Death knight and she never thought she would fall in love ever again.

**Me: Yes a Death Knight helped Lyrraa and Bella was the one how sent him there I have kinda merged with with Legacy Bella don't know that it was Lyrraa what would happen when she finds out... please review and fav**


	9. This is Impossible!

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 9: This is Impossible!

Arthas was in his chambers and was enraged Lyrraa was nowhere in the Citadel he had tried to find her all around Northrend but nothing even tried all of Azeroth and still nothing he was in so much anger to this he was not going to stop until he had her again "Well I see your angry."

Arthas looked towards the doorway to see a Blood Elf female Death Knight leaning against it, her eyes were sky blue with the Death Knight glow to them her hair was white and up is a pony tail and had to strips down the front of her face she wore a dark blue Chest plate that covered her neck and reviled her stomach a little her leg plates where the same color she had one Shoulder plate that looked like a Skull and the other looked like a normal Shoulder plate but with spikes her weapon looks Identical her master's sword but it dos not take the souls of the living, Arthas looked away sighing "You wanted to see me?" she asked

"Yes I did Bella." Arthas replied

Bella walked into the room "What do you need?" she asked

"I was wondering if you knew about my slave that escaped?" he asked

_I do._ Bella thought she looked at him "I heared about it but I do not know anything of how it happened." she replied.

Arthas sighed "I think someone let her out of this chamber and get her out." He said

Bella grinned on the inside of her "I'm sorry but I don't know anything about it milord." She replied

Arthas sighed again and looked at her "Alright… you're dismissed." He said

Bella bowed to him before she left the room she walked down the halls down to the Death Knight's 'death' cave this was where Bella had begun to free Death Knights Darknighth was the first she walked to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him with her "Bella hay what are you doing?" he asked

They moved into a corner where the others couldn't hear them "Did you do what I asked?" she asked

Darknighth nodded "Yes I set her free she is in Dalaran as we speak." He replied

"Good I figured that she would be a trigger to make him extremely angry and he'll be less expected to our betrayal." Bella said

"Bella did you know what he was doing to her?" Darknighth asked

Bella looked at him "No But it was not a good thing whatever he was doing to her." She replied

"When I found her she was on his bed really unset and what he had her in was not what you'd think he'd have a slave in." Darknighth said

Bella looked at him funny "What do you mean?" she asked

"He had her in one of the skimpiest robes I have ever seen." Darknighth replied

Bella's eyes widened "That would mean one thing…" she said

Darknighth didn't know she was meaning it took him to realize what she meant and his eyes widened "You mean… he had her for…" he replied

Bella nodded "He had her for sex… nothing more than that…" she said

"That is really different for someone like him." Darknighth replied

Bella nodded she knew there was a reason for it but she didn't know what the reason was she looked at him "After we betray Arthas I want you to look out for her in Dalaran ok?" she asked

Darknighth nodded then they both left to the main room more and more Death Knights came into the room most of them were not freed yet but Bella had planned on it she then thought of the Slave Arthas had she felt really bad for her she did figure she was raped a few times before being freed but at least she was not longer in Arthas' control, meanwhile Arthas was on his throne trying to find a way to find Lyrraa again he just couldn't think for a while looked to the side he could see Dalaran just floating there near Icecrown then it downed on him and grinned slightly "Well thought out Lyrraa…" he said

He knew she was there the one place where he cannot enter or track her in he just needed to get her out of there somehow then a woman that looked like a blood elf walked up to his throne her skin was gray and she wore a red and silver detailed top and red and silver detailed skirt she had a huge head piece on her head and gray colored wings he looked at her "Lana'thal." He said

Lana'thal once one of the high ranked High elves now known as the Blood-Queen of the San'layn she bowed to him "Master." She said

Arthas got up from his throne and walked to her "I have a job for you to do." He said

Lana'thal nodded rose up "Ok…" she replied

"I want you to keep an eye on Bella she seems different." Arthas said

"I'll do what you ask master." She replied

"You're dismissed." He said

Lana'thal bow to him and went on her way Arthas looked at Dalaran again "I'll have you again Lyrraa just you wait." He said

Arthas then left the Throne and went to his chambers for the night.

**Me: Yes I had to have Bellastrasza in this story she also as a role in it but now as big as Darknighth dose and I didn't have Arthas telling Lana'thal to keep an eye on Bella in Legacy so I put it here I hope you like it :D... please review and fav**


	10. The Truth

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 10: The Truth

For the past months Lyrraa had stayed in Dalaran like the Death Knight had asked tho she was beginning to feel that Arthas knows where she is and is trying to get her out of the City her will is stronger than he knows, She has not left the city she was in her now home living like she had always but without her powers. She was getting something when she heared something outside she walked out she headed the people panic "Run for your lives a Death Knight is here!" they kept saying

Lyrraa was curios but scared at the same time but she grabbed one of the running Human she looked at her "Can you tell me where this Death Knight is?" Lyrraa asked

She human nodded then pointed to where the flight master was Lyrraa looked at way "Thank you." She said as she let the human go

The human continued to run Lyrraa then walked to the area she got there "What is your propose Death Knight?!" a guard spat

"I already told you…" the Death Knight replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened she knew that voice… she got to look at him she couldn't believe it "Darknighth?" she asked

Darknighth and the guards looked at her Darknighth smiles to see her "You know this Death Knight Lyrraa?" one of the guards asked

Lyrraa walked to them she was not near Darknighth she locked eyes with him "I do…" she replied "He helped me escape from Icecrown Citadel."

The guards' eyes widened to that Darknighth smiles "I see you still remember me Lyrraa." He said

Lyrraa smiled then looked at the guards "I'll take it from here." She said

The guards nodded then left Lyrraa and Darknighth locked eyes "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Bella she had freed a lot of us Death Knights and she asked me to look out for you after we escaped." Darknighth replied

Lyrraa looked at him "She did?" she asked

Darknighth nodded "Where is she now?" Lyrraa asked

"The Dragonqueen took Bella to her temple Bella had fought Arthas before and he nearly killed her she is safe now… I think she'll be going to Silvermoon after." Darknighth replied

Lyrraa looked at him before she grabbed his hand and began to run "Lyrraa what is the hurry?" he asked

Lyrraa took him to a Silvermoon portal she looked at him "Did she know it was me Arthas had as his slave?" she asked

"No and I didn't tell her."

"Don't, I'll tell her in the future"

"You know her?"

Lyrraa nodded "Yes I do… she is Sylvanas Windrunner's daughter and * looks down * my step-sister." She said

Darknighth's eyes widened to that "I need to see her in Silvermoon…" Lyrraa continued

Darknighth lifted her head so she was looking at him "I'll go with you but I'll be hidden away." He said

Lyrraa smiled then they both left for Silvermoon city Darknighth did keep himself hidden away Lyrraa got there and once she was every Blood Elf looked at her even Lor'themar he was in shock to see her he ran and hugged her "Lyrraa your alive." He said

Lyrraa hugged him back she cried in his arms she was happy to see him again they pulled away Lor'themar looked at her "Where were you Lyrraa?" he asked

Lyrraa looked away "You don't want to know the answer to that." She replied

Lor'themar turned her head to make her look at him "You scared us Lyrraa." He said

Lyrraa felt tears fall out of her eyes Lor'themar looked around and asked everyone to leave they did only him, Lyrraa and Darknighth were in the room "Tell me what happened to you." He said

Lyrraa began to cry he hugged her "You know… I went for a walk right a few months ago?" she asked

"Yes."

"I was… captured and…"

"And what."

"I was taken to Icecrown Citadel."

Lor'themar's eyes widened to that "Did the Lich King hurt you are you ok?" he asked

Lyrraa placed her hand on his arm and looked at him "He took something from me…"

"What did he take? I'll get it back" he said

Lyrraa shook her head "I can never get it back…" she replied

Lor'themar looked at her funny she looked to the side she saw Darknighth he nodded and gave them time alone she looked at him "What did he take?" Lor'themar asked

"He took something from me that… once it's gone… you'll never get it back…" she replied

"I don't understand." He said

They locked eyes they didn't notice a figure walking in "I'm… no longer… a virgin." She replied

Lor'themar's eyes widened in shock then they both heared something drop they looked to see a female but she looked different her skin was gray and her hair was light gray with some spots of blond her eyes were blood red and she ware the exact same outfit as Alexstrasza but Purple and Silver she looked at her, Lyrraa recognize her. _It can't be. _She thought

"Sylvanas… what is it?" Lor'themar asked

Lyrraa looked her in shock it was Sylvanas she was looking at Lyrraa in shock she picked up her bow and walked to Lyrraa "It's been to look Lyrraa." She said to her

Lyrraa lost it she hugged her and cried Sylvanas hugged her back "I thought I lost you." Lyrraa cried

Sylvanas sighed "I'm not the same as I was Lyrraa, You saw what Arthas did to me." She replied

Lyrraa pulled away "I know…" she replied

Sylvanas looked at Lor'themar he nodded and left Sylvanas looked at Lyrraa "Did he… rape you Lyrraa?" she asked

Lyrraa closed her eyes and cried Sylvanas hugged her "It's ok, it'll be ok." She whispered

"Sylvanas I need to ask you something…" Lyrraa asked

Sylvanas looked at her "Yes?" she asked

"Did… Anasterian tell you anything more about me?" Lyrraa asked

"All he told me was all I told you… why do you ask?" Sylvanas asked

Lyrraa looked down "Then he might have not known." She replied

Sylvanas looked at her funny "Before Arthas took my virginity I heared and saw Anveena." Lyrraa continued

"What was she doing there?" Sylvanas asked

"She told me not to let my heart fall or… I'll disappear…" Lyrraa replied

Sylvanas was confused to that "What are you saying?" she asked

"Anveena told me my father was a High Elf * looks at her * but my mother was not…" Lyrraa replied

"What?" Sylvanas asked

"She told me… I'm her daughter…" Lyrraa replied

Sylvanas want in shock to that… "What?" she asked

"She told me that is way I became the Sunwell's guardian in the first place." Lyrraa said

"That makes sense." Sylvanas replied "But then those High Elves that were dead when I found who were they?"

"She told me the male was my father and she told the female to raise me but she didn't…" Lyrraa said

Sylvanas and Lyrraa talked for a while before they heared something Lyrraa sensed something they got out to see Lor'themar and other Blood Elves they surrounded Darknighth she sighed "Lor'themar!" she shouted

He looked at her but aimed his weapon at Darknighth "What Lyrraa?" he asked

"Don't you dare hurt him!" she said

Everyone was confused tho Sylvanas was not "Why is that." Lor'themar asked

"He didn't come here to harm anyone." Lyrraa replied

"He is a Death Knight they always came to harm cities." He said as he turned

Lyrraa ran to Darknighth Sylvanas know what was going to happen "Lor'themar I would do that if I were you!" she said

Lor'themar didn't listen he was about to kill Darknighth but Lyrraa got there then unleashed her power she had still within her sending them flying the Elves and Lor'themar looked at her in shock "Listen to me!" Lyrraa shouted

"Ok fine…" Lor'themar replied

Lyrraa looked at him "This Death Knight had helped me escape Icecrown Citadel! You really going to kill my rescuer?!" she shouted

Everyone's eyes widened to that Lyrraa helped Darknighth onto his feet "I thought you were going to remain hidden…" she whispered

"I was until I was hit…" he replied

Lyrraa glared at him, Lor'themar walked to the pair "I thought Death Knights were the Lich King's servants…" he said

Darknighth and Lyrraa were about to say something when they were informed another Death Knight was a the front gates Lor'themar want to intestate Sylvanas told Darknighth to be hidden again then she leave him and Lyrraa to an Inn then she left to get to Lor'themar Lyrraa and Darknighth remained together until she heared a voice was a familiar to her but was not at the same time she went to see and it was Bella… "Bella." Lyrraa said

Bella looked at her "Lyrraa." She replied

Lyrraa ran to Bella and hugged her "We thought we lost you" she said

Bella hugged her back she was happy to see her they talked for a while then it was time that Lyrraa and Darknighth returned to Dalaran which they did and remained there for days.

**Me: Poor Darknighth twice misunderstood Lyrraa saves him both times it's really funny well Darknighth be able to keep Lyrraa safe? or well Arthas get her again?... wait and see please review and fav**


End file.
